


Decorating the Condo

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Daryl helps decorate for Christmas





	Decorating the Condo

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Candles** – due 5th Dec/revealed 6th Dec

Simon Banks glanced around his condo, taking in the sober setting. When he and his wife divorced he was forced to sell the house they had shared and raised their teenaged son, Daryl, in. They had made good money on the sale and he had turned that profit into a hefty down payment on a two bedroom condo – one bedroom for him, one for Daryl whenever his son came for a visit. This would be his first Christmas in the condo and not having Daryl to share in setting the place up for the holidays had dampened any desire to decorate.

Daryl would be spending Christmas Day with his mother. Not that Simon blamed his ex for wanting to see her son on Christmas. And Simon wouldn’t get to see much of Daryl even if Daryl did come on Christmas because Simon was working most of the day but not seeing his son on Christmas hurt.

Simon knew he would go in to work and share the day with Jim who had agreed to cover the dayshift for his co-workers. Later, Blair would make a nice dinner and the three bachelors would eat whatever Christmas meal Blair planned and then watch some television. “Three bachelors?” Simon wondered at that thought. He had no idea if Blair and Jim were more than friends, he’d never asked and they had never said. It was hard to get a read on those two because of the sentinel guide thing. Simon had put the relationship down to complicated and left it at that.

Opening the refrigerator, Simon looked over the contents finding some cold cuts and beer. That would work for dinner and he pulled out the food making a sandwich.

About to take a bite out of his ham and cheese with mustard and mayo, he was stopped by a knock at the door. Frowning, he went and opened it. Daryl stood there with a big smile on his face. “Hey, Dad,” he swooped past his father, noting the sandwich. “Got any more food?”

“Sure,” Simon smiled. “But what are you doing here? Not that you’re not welcome,” he quickly added.

“I’m going to be with Mom tomorrow so I thought I’d come and help you make eggnog tonight.”

“I don’t have the ingredients.”

“That’s okay, I brought them, um…except the rum.”

Simon laughed. “I guess we better get started then.” He moved to the kitchen, Daryl following him and opened the bags his son had brought. As they worked on making the “Famous Banks Eggnog” Daryl glanced around.

“This place isn’t very decorated.”

Simon glanced over. “I was busy with work and-”

“And I wasn’t here to help,” Daryl cut in and then smiled, his face lighting up. “But I’m here now and I did bring some decorations. I know Mom took the Christmas stuff so I stopped and got a few things.” He lifted a large shopping bag and pulled out CANDLES. Some were pillared and stripped like candy canes, some were red with little green holly leaves, some green with red holly berries and some were in the shapes of various Christmas figures. “I didn’t know if you would have a tree so I got this stuff to put around.”

Simon walked over and looked at the large assortment of candles and then at his son’s smiling face. “These are the most beautiful Christmas candles I’ve ever seen,” he announced and pulled his teenage son in for hug, knowing it was uncool for teenagers to hug their parents. But somehow Daryl didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
